


Wish.

by yuuri_off_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't worry, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutant Powers, chris is chris, someone help him, this is going to be so gay, very gay, viktor is a human florist/figure skating coach, viktor is so confused, yuuri grows at superspeed and stops at viktors age, yuuri is an alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_off_ice/pseuds/yuuri_off_ice
Summary: Viktor doesn't believe in wishing on shooting stars. That is, until he wishes on one and his whole world changes.





	1. Star Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something new that hasn't been done yet ^^ it took me ages to come up with this story.
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

Days like this are always quiet. At least, Viktor thought so. He didn’t really care much for rainy days. People weren’t out much on rainy days. That’s why his floral shop was so quiet right now. Not a customer in sight. Being a florist wasn’t great at times. Although, it helped that Viktor gave figure skating lessons as a side job. More money was always good. He made a decent amount. Yet, having a ghost town as your floral shop still wasn’t satisfying. Viktor sighed, resting his chin on the base of his palm.

“Oh don’t be that way Victor. You can always catch up on making the floral arrangements.” A tall man walked in the main room, his swiss accent strong and almost feminine. A small pink petal laid atop his blonde and black hair. Viktor tried not to laugh.

Christophe Giacometti was Viktor’s childhood companion. Chris and Viktor both came to Japan at an early age. Chris’s father was on business in Japan and Viktor’s mother wanted a new life. A new place to call home. That was when they moved to this foreign place. However, that was years ago. Viktor adapted quickly to the language and the people. It was common for him though. He always learned things quickly.

“Making the arrangements is your job Chris. Not mine.” Viktor scoffed at his coworker, checking his own watch. He had quite an amount of time before his shop closed.

“Well. You got me there. At least I tried.” Christophe shrugged, walking more towards the front of the shop to clean out the coffee maker that sat empty on a small tabletop. He was always doing something else instead of his actual job.

“Arrangements Chris.” Viktor spoke clearly. He was a bit bothered by Chris’s ignorance at times.

“I am Viktor. I’m ‘arranging’ to clean this poor coffee maker.” Chris replied, a bit sarcastically.

Viktor groaned and rolled his eyes at him. “You’re helpless…”

 The front door bell chimed, the door opening to reveal two female customers entering the shop. They both held on to their umbrellas and soon closed them as they made their way inside. It was bad luck to have them open inside.

“Can I help you girls today?” Viktor asked, using his gentle greeting voice. He could already feel Chris rolling his eyes at him.

“Um...hi Viktor. We were wondering…um…could you possibly make us two of your fresh flower crowns?” One of the girls spoke shyly, blushing and glancing away. Her body language screamed ‘I am only here to see you’. Viktor wasn’t surprised one bit. Most of his customers came only for his looks or to ask personal questions. Questions that related to his relationship status or preferred traits he liked in a woman. It was something that happened often.

“Sure. Just let me know what kinds of flowers you’d like to use.” He replied, making a list of flowers they were interested in. Flower crowns were popular all of a sudden. It made Viktor sad to hear that people wanted them so much. It was a waste on the flowers he worked so hard to grow. But, business was business.

A few moments into making the crowns, one of the girls spoke up as she watched Viktor work with the flowers and twine. “Um….Viktor. Are you going to be at the star shower festival tonight?”

“It’s all the talk of Japan. It’s being announced in a lot of regions.” The other girl added.

Oh.

Right.

Viktor completely forgot about that. Especially since he didn’t attend festivals that much.

Or any social events for that matter.

If he did, he made sure to stick next to Chris. Girls didn’t really interest Viktor that much. It was the opposite for Chris however. But, if Viktor was trying to avoid them, Chris would always try and help rescue him at a moments notice. Girls were just…too much energy for Viktor to even worry about. He didn’t really fancy them much.

“I don’t know….I might.” Viktor glanced away, handing a finished flower crown to one of the girls.

He noticed one of them elbow the other.

“Would you um….like to go with me?” The brunette asked, blushing gently as she looked into Viktor’s blue eyes. Viktor was stuck in this situation. He didn’t want to be rude and say no. On the other hand, he particularly didn’t want to go to the festival. Chris watched from a distance, whistling as he went back to cleaning the coffee maker. _Thanks a lot_ , Viktor thought.

“I’m sorry….but I’ll have to pass….”

\------------------------------------------

Hours passed by slowly after that. The sun started to set outside, creating beautiful shades of colors and soon the stars were appearing one by one. Viktor glanced at his watch.

It was time to close the shop.

Viktor undid the tie on his red apron, hanging it on a tall coat rack behind the counter. Chris did the same, giving his friend a concerned look.

“That poor girl. It’s a shame that you turned her down like that.” Chris prodded, his sarcasm showing a bit.

“She only asked because of my looks. And…I’m not interested in her. Or her friend.”

Chris frowned. “So cold Viktor….since when did you forget how to love?”

“I know how to love.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? I could always teach you-”

“Chris!” Viktor spoke sternly, swiping the keys to his shop from Chris. Chris held his hands up innocently and began back stepping to the front door.

“Alright. Alright. I’m done teasing you. For now.” He smiled playfully, walking out the entrance. Chris waved Viktor off through the window, eventually disappearing into the crowded streets.

Of course, it was busy now.

Viktor sighed, walking out of his shop as well and locking the front door. The streets were busy with vendors and people. Most of them wore their festive kimonos. Viktor stood for a bit to watch. He then turned on his heel and began walking the opposite direction.

Viktor lived a couple of minutes from town in a Japanese style home. It was a lot modern compared to most houses in his town. It was unique, as most people would tell him.

Most people being Chris….

On the way home, Viktor always crossed a wooden bridge. It was very rounded and steep; typical for a small bridge in Japan. It stood above a quiet river that seemed to trail on forever into the night.

Viktor walked up the steps of the bridge, stopping for a moment in the middle. He gazed up at the night sky, smiling at the view. This spot was wonderful for watching the star shower tonight. Viktor enjoyed it. He was the only one that crossed the bridge over to his home. Rarely anyone ever crossed it but him. It was nice to be the only one here.

The stars shined brighter than ever. It was as if there were millions of lanterns lighting up the heavens. Blue hues swirled around white shining stars. Viktor’s eyes sparkled when he saw one of the stars descend, creating a glowing tail behind it. It was beautiful.

 

 

_“Look mommy! A shooting star!” Viktor cheered, reaching his hands up for his mother to hold him higher. His mother smiled at him, brushing his long hair with her fingers before picking him up._

_“Why don’t you make a wish on it love?” His mother spoke gently as she looked up at the stars. Her blue eyes sparkled to their glow._

_“A wish?” Viktor tilted his head._

_“You are supposed to wish on a shooting star Viktor. The star may allow for your wish to be true.”_

_“Really?! But….what am I supposed to wish for?”_

_“Anything your heart desires my love.” She caressed his cheek, smiling at him kindly._

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything Viktor.”_

 

 

It was a silly memory that he played out in his mind. He hadn’t thought about his mother in a while. Viktor smiled, feeling a tear run down his cheek. He blinked, caught off guard a bit as he lifted his fingers up to feel the wetness of the tear.

He frowned.

“Why do people wish on stars…..they never come true anyways….” He muttered to himself. A flash of light caught his eye.

 

Another shooting star….

 

Typical….

 

What would I wish for, Viktor thought.

For mom to come back?

To not be lonely?

Obviously the first one would never come true. So, he might as well wish for his second choice. Viktor closed his eyes, thinking of his wish in his mind.

_I don’t want to be lonely._

_I wish people would just like me for…me._

_I want to be happy._

Viktor slowly opened his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

Nothing.

He frowned and gave up quickly, turning to begin walking to his house.

A large gust of wind suddenly pushed him forward, causing Viktor to gasp. Trails of light zoomed past him, landing a ways in front of him. He could feel the immense heat from the source nearly burn him.

 

CRASH!!!!!

 

Beams of light spewed from the explosion on the Earth. It made the ground shake vigorously. Viktor’s eyes widened as he saw the scene play out right before his eyes.

A star just crashed in his backyard.

Curiosity got the best of Viktor as he began sprinting over to the sight of the crash. A massive crater stood before him, a white foggy substance puffing from the middle until it suddenly disappeared.

Viktor’s eyes widened as he noticed the object that was left in the middle.

He had already lost his mind.

What…

“Im-impossible…” he muttered under a gasp.

There, in the middle of the crater, was a swaddled baby.

A baby with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

This wasn’t real.

This couldn’t be real.

Viktor stumbled down the crater and to the middle. He gazed down at the child, crouching down as he saw it moving. It cries were innocent and Viktor caught himself tearing up at the sound. A flash of blue poked out of the blanket that swaddled the baby. Viktor reached for it, pulling it out to find it was a note.

The handwritten letters were foreign to him. He didn’t understand any of the symbols. That is, until they started to glow, the shape of the letters transforming into his common tongue:

 

**My name is Yuri. Please take care of me. I need you.**

 

 

 ****

**here is the bridge and viktor's home ^_^**


	2. It's Too Early For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is confused.
> 
> So very confused.

“A BABY?!”

Viktor pulled his ear away from his phone a bit. He honestly didn’t blame Chris for freaking out either.

Viktor found a baby.

That fell to Earth.

Lying in the middle of the crater.

Although, Viktor _did_ kind of leave out that whole part.

You know.

The thing about the shooting star and how he even found the baby in a crater.

He had just told Chris that he found him on his doorstep instead. Which is an easier way to explain things without his friend thinking of him as some lunatic.

“Yes Chris. A baby.” Viktor was already in his home. He couldn’t just leave the child alone to die. Especially since he was crying his little heart out. So here he was, cradling the baby in his arms. He rocked back and forth gently, trying to calm him down.

“Viktor. What the hell. Did you even once think about what raising a baby would mean?”

“Well…..yes….but I couldn’t just leave him outside like that Chris. He looked so innocent. And…he is just a baby.”

“Exactly my point. He’s a baby Viktor. Raising him is not going to be easy.”

“……..”

Chris sighed. “You’re helpless Viktor. But……I would probably end up doing the same thing you did. Taking him in and all.”

Viktor laughed gently at his friend. He held his phone between his neck and cheek as he reached a hand to Yuri. Yuri gazed up at Viktor, wrapping his hand around Viktor’s finger. He gasped lightly, watching Yuuri grip on his finger tightly.

“So cuuuuuuttteee~” Viktor chimed, smiling brightly at the baby.

Chris laughed from the other line, shaking his head. “Like I said. Helpless. Haha.” He rolled his eyes playfully, wishing he could see Viktor’s dumb face right now. “Well. I wish you the best of luck Viktor. Don’t fall for him more than me though okay? I’d be very sad.”

“I won’t Chris.” Viktor laughed lightly.

“If you say sooo. See you later.” The phone call ended quickly. Viktor placed the phone back down after that. He glanced down at Yuuri, noticing that he had already fallen asleep. He smiled at him, his heart warming at the beautiful sight.

“Bed time already?” He spoke quietly. And with that, Viktor walked back to his bedroom.

With a good number of blankets, he made a small nest on his bed for Yuuri to lie down in. Viktor made sure to lay Yuuri down gently, crawling in to bed right next to him. He watched as Yuuri slept peacefully, adoring the sight while he still could. What a night, he thought.

“Good night Yuuri~”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Viktor awoke the next morning calmly. He was already ready to start the day with Yuuri. Although, he was a bit anxious about raising a baby. He had no idea where to even start. He knew he could do it though. Viktor had some confidence in himself. Viktor yawned loudly, nuzzling his face into the sheets of his bed. He paused when he felt something against him.

Warmth….

From….something..

From…..a person?!

Viktor snapped open his eyes, shocked at the sight before him. A naked man about his age slept against him. Naked. Oh so very naked. Viktor gasped loudly, pushing the sleeping man away. He scrambled to sit up, panicking as he looked around the bed. Yuuri wasn’t there. Instead, this person was here.

“What the hell?!”

“Nnn…” The man frowned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Black hair stood up on the top of his head, a bit messy. Yet, it looked very soft to the touch. The blanket draped elegantly on his pale body, showing a bit too much. He yawned, finally opening his eyes. Viktor watched at the stranger froze, staring directly into Viktor’s eyes.

“Wh-who are you?! And how did you get into my h-“ The stranger suddenly got close to Viktor, gazing over his facial features. He was terribly close. So close that Viktor leaned back, toppling over onto his back. Viktor blushed as the man reached out to touch his lips. Then his cheek. Then his nose. The man curiously looked over Viktor, smiling as he pulled away.

“Yu…ri.” He pointed to himself.

Viktor blinked, a bit wide-eyed as he stared at the stranger. He was speechless.

It couldn’t be.

Could it?

Then again….Yuri did fall from the sky.

“Y-yuri? But….you....were….uh…a baby….and-“ Viktor was lost at words. Yuuri tilted his head, giggling softly at Viktor. He found him to be quite entertaining. Just yesterday, this boy was an infant. Now…he was almost fully grown. What in the world was going on?!

_Smack!_

Viktor gasped as he suddenly felt Yuuri squish his cheeks together with both of his hands. His touch was gentle but he still caught him off guard. Yuuri gave Viktor a serious look, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Viktor blushed, staring into Yuuri’s eyes which seemed to glow lightly. A small shot of pain made Viktor’s head ache for a bit until Yuuri pulled away.

Something….just happened.

Viktor didn’t know what.

But something happened….

“Ah. That’s better.” Yuuri smiled kindly, tilting his head. “Sorry about that. I can understand you now. So, what were you saying earlier?” He tilted his head curiously.

Viktor blinked.

He blinked again, feeling a bit dumbfounded. Just what the heck was going on?!

“What is even going on right now?” He spoke blankly. Viktor dazed off, not even sure what to even feel now. So much was happening at once. Yuuri waved a hand in front of his eyes to see if Viktor would bat an eye. He didn’t.

“I can tell you are a bit…confused and…worried. Umm….I’ll give you an overview.” Yuuri cleared his throat, preparing for the long speech ahead. “My name is Yuri and-………” The boy paused, frowning a bit. He seemed so sad suddenly.

“Um….are you okay?” Viktor asked, noticing the look of concern on Yuuri’s face.

“Actually….I only know my name. And who you are. Sort of….”

“…..”

“Why can’t I remember anything else?” Yuuri muttered to himself. He was sure that he knew more than just his name and his purpose. What was it?

“Maybe it’ll come back to you….for now you can tell me what you _do_ know.”

Yuuri managed a faint smile. He liked that this man was trying to comfort him a bit. It made him feel happy. “Of course. My name is Yuuri…..um…I don’t know my last name. I am not originally from this place. All I remember is falling to this planet and a voice telling me who you are to me.” Yuuri stared at Viktor. He blushed lightly and glanced away sheepishly. “You see…we may possibly be…counterparts…”

“Counterparts?” Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I believe your species term would be…soulmates?”

“……..what?”

“A-anyways. It _would_ make sense. My species only descends from their planet to find their counterpart. It’s kind of what our purpose is. To find our mate. And my mate just so happens to be…you.”

_What?......_

_WHAT?!....._

_This was all too much for Viktor to take in._

_First, a baby freaking falls to Earth from the sky._

_An alien baby._

_He takes it in and cares for it._

_The baby is now around his age somehow._

_The baby’s name is Yuuri._

_Yuuri is claiming to be his alien soulmate._

_Alien. Soulmate._

 

“Um….are you okay?” Yuuri asked, a bit concerned for his human counterpart.

 

“I think I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. 
> 
> I'm still testing the fic out to see if anyone would be interested in reading more.
> 
> So if it gets more attention, I will add more detail.
> 
> I hope you all like it so far though ^^


	3. Slowly Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor start to learn more thing about each other.
> 
> Yuuri turns blue?
> 
> Chris is cumming.
> 
> *coming

Viktor stared at Yuuri closely, taking a drink of his vodka. He was still trying to take this all in. An alien was sitting right across from him. An alien. Yuuri cleared his throat, glancing around nervously as Viktor looked at him. It made him a bit nervous; his soulmate looking over his body and all. The human ‘shirt’ that Yuuri wore was kind of big on him. It reached passed his thighs. However, he was happy that Viktor lended it to him.

“So…you’re an alien?” Viktor asked.

“Yep.”

“Who’s claiming to be my soulmate?”

“Not claiming. I’m positive that you are.”

“And you learned my language just by touching our foreheads together?”

“It’s a much more detailed process than that but-“

“And…you grow at supersonic speed?”

Yuuri blinked and suddenly covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. “No no no. You see. I was just born yesterday. However, my species, when they meet their counterpart, they automatically grow to the same age as them. This way, there won’t be interference with the different ages. Our bodies are much more evolved than humans, even though they look very similar.”

“O…kay. But…how do you know I’m your counterpart?”

“Oh. Right.” Yuuri scratched his head. “So. When I was born, my mother gave me a message. Telepathically. It was very brief and I didn’t remember her face. She just told me that she was sorry and that she had to send me here. Then, she told me that my counterpart was human and described what you looked like and what kind of a person you were. So…here I am.”

“But….you were just born. Is that normal? They just send you off after you are given life?” Viktor asked, frowning a bit. He could tell Yuuri was hurt. They are kind of the same in a way. Their mothers were both far away. Well, Viktor’s was…gone. Although, Yuuri didn’t even remember his and probably wouldn’t get to see her again.

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem right at first….but she never really told me anything else after that. So…” Yuuri trailed on sadly, looking down at his hands. Viktor set down his drink.

“It’s alright….I know how you must feel. My mother is gone too. And I don’t remember her that much either.” He spoke with a quiet voice. Yuuri looked up at him, frowning slightly. He felt bad for the human.

“Oh…..I’m sorry. That must make you very sad.”

Viktor looked back at Yuuri, forcing a smile. “It’s fine….”

Yuuri could tell that his smile was fake. He didn’t want to say anything though. Bothering his soulmate wasn’t something he wanted to do. Yuuri wanted to make him happy. It was his job after all. To cherish him. And to….oh god….Yuuri blushed at the thought of other things. Future things obvisouly! But still….it was a bit embarrassing to think about.

“Are you okay Yuuri? Your face is a bit…um….blue???” Yuuri was caught off guard as he heard Viktor’s words. He blushed even more, his cheeks glowing with embarrassment. “U-um yeah….I’m fine. I just…it’s a little warm in here.” He lied.

“Yuuri….you turn blue if you’re feeling hot?”

“Um…well…if my body is warm in some places…” Yuuri began, biting on his lower lip shyly.

“So like…when your blushing? Like that?” Viktor blinked.

“Ah-“ Yuuri froze. “Y-yeah. Like that.”

“Seriously??? Wow!” Viktor placed his hands on both side of his cheeks. Yuuri being an alien was fascinating. I mean. It was weird and all. But still. Viktor could probably get used to this.

“Wait? Why are you so surprised?” Yuuri tilted his head. “Do humans not turn blue if their body temperature is high?”

Viktor shook his head. “Nope. We turn red.”

Yuuri suddenly got close to Viktor’s face, excited and curious. “Really? That’s so cool! So, then that means you must have red blood. I have blue blood.” He pointed to himself. Yuuri liked that he could learn something about himself. Also, he like learning more about his counterpart.

“Interesting.” Viktor smiled. He placed a finger on his chin. He figured that he should start learning everything he could about this boy. He gazed at him, looking at all his features. Even though he looked human, he wasn’t truly one. Almost like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “I guess I can’t really ask you much since you were born yesterday.”

Yuuri shrugged. “So…does that mean I get to ask _you_ things?” Yuuri asked, a smug smile on his face. He looked eager and ready to learn what being a human meant.

Viktor laughed lightly. “I guess so.”

“Yay!” Yuuri cheered. “So….what’s your name?”

Viktor blinked. He instantly felt guilty. Of course! He hadn’t even told Yuuri was his name was yet! How rude of him. “Oh. I’m sorry. I forgot that I never told you Yuuri. My name is Viktor.” He smiled, tilting his head to the side as his silver bangs followed his motion.

“Vik…tor.” Yuuri smiled lovingly. “I like it. It’s very beautiful.” He complimented. Viktor blushed gently, his face turning a shade of red. Yuuri gasped, his eyes sparkling as he stared at Viktor closely.

“You do turn red!” He smiled brightly, reaching out to touch Viktor’s cheeks. Viktor blushed more, glancing at Yuuri. He was so close. Those caramel eyes of his sparkled with passion though. And Viktor loved every second of it.

“Thank you Yuuri.” Viktor spoke softly, watching as the alien pulled away. He still wanted to ask Yuuri about the whole ‘soulmate’ thing though. What did it even mean? They were both guys. Viktor guessed that didn’t really matter where Yuuri came from. But still….it didn’t make much sense.

“So Viktor….” Yuuri blushed lightly. He hid his hands between his thighs nervously, glancing up at the human. He was very beautiful. Yuuri particularly liked his eyes. They were so blue. It reminded him of the night sky here on Earth. “Um-“

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

“Viktoooorr!! It’s me~” Chris chimed from outside Viktor’s front door.

 

“Oh god…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute to make Yuuri blush blue. He is an alien after all.
> 
> I'm honestly so ready for Viktor to bring Yuuri out into town or something.
> 
> Prepare yourselves.


End file.
